Boat Trip
by kuteki
Summary: Slash. Draco has a surprise for Harry.


Boat trip.

"You did what?"

But Draco chose that precise moment to change the conversation completely and swiftly, his attempt may have been successful, if Harry hadn't heard him correctly, unfortunately Harry had.

"You did what?!"

"Harry, hon, you worry way too much. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, the burgundy or the crimson?"

The blank stare from Harry did nothing to remove the bright smile from Draco's face.

"Oh, who am I kidding, you are clueless about colours. Call yourself gay, for shame." With that he waved over the sales assistant, handing her the burgundy shawl "We'll take that, thanks."

Harry shook his head trying to clear it, yes Draco did look really good in those jeans, but he was not getting distracted.

"Draco." His tone was a little wary, and Draco sensed it.

"Come on Harry, it will be fun, I promise. Trust me. When have I ever let you down?"

Faced with the doubtful look, Draco shone another brilliant smile, and changed his tactic.

"Ok, forget that. Do it, for me. Please Harry. Imagine the long nights in our own cabin, the fresh sea air. Besides you need a break, even Hermione agreed with me. And is that stress lines I see on you?" With those words, Draco brought his hand to cup Harry's chin, as his thumb caressed lovingly the day old stubble on Harry's cheek. Harry's smile was taken as agreement. Draco grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Harry, you won't regret it, I promise."

"But Draco, a... gay cruise?"

"Well done Harry, you said it. In public too." His tone, while sarcastic, lacked all traces of malice, nevertheless, Harry chose to ignore him.

"Ok, fine I have accepted that you booked us a gay cruise. But... where did you find one. Scrap that, where did you hear of one?"

A mischievous smile curled the blonde's lips.

"Wouldn't you wanna know?"

"Draco, have you been watching muggle TV again? The tone was light, teasing.

"You are not fun" the childish pouting was ever so obvious, that Harry laughed. And then a horrible thought entered his brain.

"Draco, _sweetie_, you didn't book us into a muggle cruise, did you? The forced sweetness of Harry's tone didn't fool Draco for a second, yet he played along.

"Harry, _sweetie_, stop asking questions, you will spoil the surprise."

"Ok, no questions, but if I recall our trip to Barcelona, you act a little, how do I phrase that...odd, no downright insane around muggles. Do be careful, or a scary muggle might eat you."

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for, I should never have told you that, and besides Barcelona was fun. And there will be no flying this time, just you know, floating."

"That's right you shouldn't have, I do however hold that moment of weakness dearly in my heart. I did say I will tease you forever, as I remember."

Draco wasn't going to let this get to him, he took their bags of new bought holiday clothes along with the present for Narcissa and pulled Harry out of the shop and into the busy street.

"So what's next on your list?" Harry asked, eyeing suspiciously the folded piece of parchment in his boyfriend's other hand.

"Next is...let me see...ice cream, potion supplies and sex with Harry. Umm saving the best till last."

"Yes, I've always loved ice cream too."

"Who is talking about the ice cream, the potions is what I'm really excited about. They make me thing of my sexy potions professor."

Harry stared at him.

"Eww, just eww, that is low Draco, even for you."

"What, I've always thought there was this spark between you two. I recall feeling rather jealous in fifth year, all that time you spend alone with him. You don't know the rumours that circulated around Slytherin." Draco announced brightly.

"Ok, that's enough, you don't know what I'll need to get the images out of my head, you are an evil person Draco Malfoy."

"Why thank you, we aim to please."

"Hrmpf"

"I'm sorry Harry, stop pouting, it doesn't suit you darling."

"If you can do it, so can I."

"Well some of us are born with it, others just don't have it. Tell you what, lets just skip one and two and go right to number three on that list..."


End file.
